


The Great RT Bakeoff

by GothySexBang



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: And baking innuendos, Just fluff pretty much, M/M, Ryan just wants to bake, bakeoff!au, contestant!Ryan, host!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothySexBang/pseuds/GothySexBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan entered this competition, he was just expecting to bake.<br/>What he didn't predict was a certain British host finding him more delicious than the cakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great RT Bakeoff

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Mary Berry for I have sinned, the gay is too strong...  
> So The Great British Bake Off started again this week and this sprung from my mind, it's short and I'm not massively happy with it but I think it's pretty cute, enjoy.

Ryan wasn’t nervous per se; he knew he was good or he wouldn’t be here. But walking in to the spacious marquee for the first time an excited tension came over him. Settling at his station he made sure to smile at the camera as it panned past him on its way to one of the stations behind him.

Gavin and Michael were stood in front of the group giving their first speech of the season, introducing the two judges, Kara and Matt, who stood slightly to the side. Ryan caught very little of the speech as it was repeated for the second and third takes, too busy taking in the features of the younger host as he spoke. Artfully messy hair lay over tanned skin and framed a contagious smile as Gavin bantered with Michael in front of the camera, playing off of the easy friendship between the two of them.

Before he knew it the first signature challenge was being announced and he was beginning to assemble the ingredients for his cake. Up front Matt was giving details on the required bake, in this case, a chiffon cake. “It’s important to get that light texture whilst making sure to really inject some flavour into the cake.” He projected to the twelve gathered bakers. “There’s a lot of room to play with this, but I want everyone to make sure that they get that texture down, or you’re going to be at risk early on.”

Ryan was whipping egg whites together for his batter the first time Gavin popped up at his elbow, “I always like to see a nice, strong man use his muscles to whip a batter into shape.” The brit smirked at the exasperated look on Ryan’s face. Ever since they had officially met several days ago Gavin had been dropping euphemisms, and Ryan had just been having trouble working out whether there were real feelings behind them or if it was just the younger man’s personality shining through.

Ryan decided that in this case it was probably best to just ignore the man and continued whipping his eggs. When he turned to grab his flour he noticed that the host had moved to speak to someone else, laughing with Geoff on the other side of the room.

He refused to acknowledge the stab of jealousy he felt and continued with his baking with a set expression.

\-------------------

It didn’t take long, however, before Gavin was back. The host seemed to pay more attention to Ryan than any of the other contestants, but he wasn’t sure whether that was just his wishful thinking or not.

And the man used so, _so_ many terrible innuendos. Seemingly endless talk of _rapidly rising_ batter, _dripping wet_ icing and the one time Gavin managed to make his way over to him with a bright red lollipop between his teeth. Ryan chose not to question it, just took a moment to appreciate the newly-stained colour in the other man’s lips and moved on.

Judging seemed to fly past, Ryan happy with his middling to high reviews from Matt and Kara, and less-than-subtle wink from Gavin.

He threw himself headfirst into the technical challenge, angel cake being something he made regularly so there being no real problems for him. Just before time was up he was icing his cake, a smile on his face as he nailed the design perfectly; neat lines of pink icing swirling across the pristine white which covered the cake. As expected Gavin appeared with words of praise for his steady hand, hanging around near him so as not to distract the other bakers too much from their own icing.

Ryan found himself finished with time to spare, Gavin still nearby chatting with Lindsay in an attempt to calm her down from an icing-panic. Ryan turned to join him, their arms brushing as they both leant against her station directly behind Ryan’s own. Their encouragement seemed enough to sooth her and she shot them both a grateful smile as she carefully finished icing the design onto her cake.

Turning back to his own station Ryan glanced at Gavin beside him. The man was smiling softly, obviously enjoying himself.

“Your cake looks good.” Gavin’s words snapped him out of his musing and he smiled back at the other man.

“Now we just hope it tastes as good as it looks.”

Gavin grinned up at him, “I’m sure it will, just make sure to save a slice for me, eh?” With a final smile the younger man began making his way back to the front of the marquee to meet Michael and give a final countdown on the challenge.

Once all the cakes had been placed on the table for anonymous judging Kara and Matt made their way back into the tent, quietly eyeing up the twelve cakes in front of them.

The tasting was tense for Ryan, his cake being one of the last to be judged. However, apparently his nervousness was unfounded as he received nothing but praise from the two judges, coming out top of the group for the technical challenge.

As he got ready to leave the tent he received pats on the back and congratulations from various other bakers. But once he had gathered his stuff he turned to find himself abruptly faced with a grinning brit.

“I told you you’d do well!” Gavin laughed lightly, patting Ryan on the shoulder, his hand lingering just slightly longer than necessary before falling back to his side and leaving them in a slightly awkward silence.

“I, um, thanks, for cheering me on.” Ryan lips twitched into a soft smile and Gavin continued to grin back.

“I don’t think you really needed my help, you’re probably in the running for star baker now! You did a really good job, Rye-bread!” Ryan quirked his head to the side at the odd nickname but chose not to comment, if he was being honest, he kind of liked it.

“And you’re pretty much guaranteed to be here for at least another week, so I get to annoy you again!” Gavin smirked at him before spinning on his heels and scanning the room, suddenly pointing across at where most of the people involved in the show had gathered. “Ah-ha! That’s where they’re keeping the cakes! Come on, Ryan, let’s go grab some before it’s all been eaten by the crew!”

Gavin’s loose hold on his wrist was more than enough to pull him across the tent, and for a moment Ryan thought that maybe he should put up more of a fight. Then he looked down at the man in front of him, valiantly trying to fight his way through a crowd of camera-crew, and decided that fighting whatever came from this was probably futile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone who may not know, the GBBO is a baking competition which takes place over several weeks between twelve of the best amateur bakers in Britain. Each week each contestant must complete a signature challenge, a technical challenge and a showstopper to try and stay in the competition. The hosts are adorable, Mary Berry is cake grandmother and Paul Hollywood is weirdly attractive.  
> This has been your whistle-stop tour of The Great British Bake Off.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed, half tempted to make this a series if people are interested? Let me know


End file.
